


What is it about Sherlock and John? Mycroft's view

by AuroraDefae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae





	What is it about Sherlock and John? Mycroft's view

His brother was impossible.

 

Stubborn. Insensitive. Crazy.

 

_So, what was it that pulled John to him, instead of pushing him away?_

 

Oh, sure, he had theories. He was in love. Sherlock was his drug to banish his loneliness and mental illnesses.

 

_But why Sherlock?_

 

Upon instantly meeting his brother, people kept their distance, yet still close enough to access his intelligence, his bravery and cunning.

 

Mycroft scoffed to himself. _What was it about his brother._  Gypsies and seers would say it was his aurora, which pulsed vibrantly, calling out like a lighthouse in a storm. A storm of London's battleground. A lighthouse of justice or sanity.

 

Sherlock was a sociopath by thought and bearing, but unintentionally caring in actions.

 

He had many clients, sometimes ten a day.  _A day._  He was the eye of the hurricane when cases became confusing. His brother would amble along, the apparent fool, until he looked at something, blowing of the cobwebs. Then the 'brilliants' and 'amazings' would come as the case was neatly wrapped up.

 

So what was it that drew John to Sherlock? What did he see in his stubborn little brother? The one who had thrown tantrums in his youth, before turning inwards and making his mother fret? That was why his mother had walked out one day, he was sure of it.

 

Mycroft had researched John, calling old friends, pulling up army records. Except, in fact, he had the story of any normal person on the street. Yet one detail.

 

_Why would a Doctor, a good man, go to war?_

 

_To prove himself?_

 

Maybe he seeked Sherlock to get appreciation. That would be hard from a sociopath. And yet...his brother was  _different_  around John. Not much, but to Mycroft's experienced eye, he could see it. His brother was...more relaxed around him. John wouldn't know this.  

 

Sherlock was, how to put it... happier? Less depressed?

 

Also, how did Sherlock manage living with someone? He had been satisfied with his skull before John came. A coincidence, but a miracle nonetheless. His brother was becoming...human. He was less agitated. More caring, if that was even the proper word. Nothing would interfere with a case of course, but he saw his brother's eyes alight with caring.  _Alight._

 

 

When Irene Adler had come along, he had thought John and Sherlock would fall apart. Yet, they became closer than ever. That was when Mycroft's theory #5 came in. John is in love with Sherlock, and vice versa.

 

Mycroft sighed.

 

Who would ever understand?

 

And who would ever know?


End file.
